


[Art] Развратная монашка

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chibi, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nuns, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Асмо, переодетый монашкой.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	[Art] Развратная монашка

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: кроссдрессинг, религиозная атрибутика


End file.
